Samir Duran
Imiona "Samir Duran" oaz "Emil Narud" to są dwa z wielu pseudonimów innych form, lecz jednego bytu, używanych przez Xel'nagę, który służył Amonowi. Miliony lat po upadku jego mistrza - Amona, Duran manipulował konflikty terran, protosów I zergów, aby powrócił Amon oraz w celu produkcji hybryd. Duran przybierał wiele form i odgrywał wiele ról podczas konfliktów, między innymi był: członkiem Konfederacyjnych Sił Oporu, doradcą Zjednoczonego Dyrektoriatu Ziemi, liderem Fundacji Moebiusa i programu tworzenia hybryd dla Dominium Terran, i ostatecznie Xel'Naga i więzień Ourus. Wszystkie jego działania miały na celu sprawienie, aby Amon powrócił. Biografia Duran/Narud poświęcał całe swoje istnienie służbie Amonowi po jego śmierci próbując go ożywić przez całe milenia. Wojownik Konfederacji Duran służył w Skwadronie Alpha przed tym jak Arcturus Mengsk pokonał Konfederację Terran. Gdy przeczuwał zmianę sił w Sektorze Koprulu, objął stanowisko dowodzenia małego skwadronu zwanego Konfederacją Sił Oporu, która miała służyć Mengskowi i jego nowemu Dominium Terran. Wojna szczepów Podczas wojny szczepów, Duran wyglądał na trzydziestotrzyletniego mężczyznę. Spotkanie na Braxis Kiedy pierwszy raz Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi zaatakował Dominium na Braxis, Duran przyglądał się atakowi przed tym jak zaoferował swoją pomoc wice admirałowi Alexiejowi Stiukovowi. Stukov zdecydował się przyjąć wtedy pomoc, ale tylko ze względu na to, że łączył ich wspólny wróg. Duran był wówczas dla admirała potencjalnym asem w rękawie, ale mimo wszystko Stiukov pozostawał wobec niego podejrzliwy. Jednakże, Duran zjednał go sobie i umożliwił DZZ skorzystanie z "bocznych drzwi" przedostania się na Boralis, podczas pomocy najeźdźcom w zdobyciu stolicy planety. DZZ uzyskała dostęp do poufnych danych Dominium z Braxis. Duran użył wówczas informacji do organizacji zamachu na Arcturusa Mengska, który przebywał na planecie Umoja. Nie brał jednak udziału w operacji, bowiem musiał wziąć udział w podróży na Dolar IV podczas ataku DZZ na Dyleriańską Stocznię. Zamach na Mengska się nie udał, a winę ponosiła kapitan Angelina Emillian - była instruktor imperatora. Doradca DZZ DZZ starał się znaleźć sposób by skraść krążowniki Dominium w Dyleriańskiej Stoczni. Podczas tworzenia planu operacji Duran ostrzegł DuGalle'a, że Dominium może wzmocnić swoje odległe bazy w przeciągu szesnastu godzin. Skradziona flota była jednak gotowa do pokonania sił Dominium, które były dowodzone przez generała Edmunda Duke'a. Duran towarzyszył DZZ podczas podróży na Tarsonis. Jego naukowcy zlokalizowali zakłócacz psi, zagubioną broń Konfederacji służącą w zakłócaniu zbiorowej komunikacji roju zergów. Duran zalecał zniszczenie tej broni, na co przystał DuGalle; jeśli Dominium zdobyłoby tę broń, naraziłoby to plany DZZ na zniewolenie drugiej Nadświadomości. Stiukov miał odmienne zdanie, chciał użyć zakłócacza przeciwko zergom, ale zostało ono odrzucone. W związku że Duran wskazywał podobne obawy, DuGalle kazał mu osobiście zabezpieczyć zakłócacz. Strategia Durana polegająca na niszczeniu uli, aby zergi pozostały uśpione, zakończyła się sukcesem. Przygotowania Durana do zniszczenia zakłócacza zostały jednak przerwane przez interwencję oddziału duchów Stiukova, który zalecił uwolnienie Durana i przejęcie broni. Duran postanowił nie walczyć z nimi. Duran brał udział w planowaniu inwazji DZZ na Korhal, główny świat Dominium. Zasugerował zniszczenie silosów jądrowych na peryferiach Augustgradu - stolicy, aby wyłączyć główną cześć broni nuklearnej obrońców. Następnie DZZ zdobyło Augustgrad. Mengsk nie został pojmany dzięki pomocy Rekieterów Raynora i małej floty protossów. Zdrajca DZZ ścigał Mengska i jego zbawców aż na Aiur, gdzie uciekinierzy przygotowywali się do ucieczki przez wrota przesyłowe. Baza DZZ została osadzona w dużej skupisku protosów, otoczonej przez gniazda, ale na razie biernych zergów. Kiedy DZZ zaatakował bramę i uciekinierów, Stiukov i Duran mieli strzec flanki i przeciwdziałać potencjalnym atakom zergów. Główny atak skoncentrowany był na celu, wrota przesyłowe aktywowały się i obudziło to zergi. Siły Durana były z dala od pozycji, gdy zergi masowo zaatakowały z północnego wschodu. Mówił, że nie wykrył wroga i miał problem z komunikacją, a uniemożliwiło mu otrzymanie ostrzeżenia Stiukova. Chaos w bazie DZZ umożliwił ucieczkę Mengskowi i Raynorowi przez bramę protosów, która następnie uległa samozniszczeniu. Po nieudanej operacji, Stiukov poleciał na Braxis. DuGalle i Duran wyśledzili i odnaleźli wiceadmirała, który starał się potajemnie zamontować zakłócacz PSI, pomimo wcześniejszych rozkazów. Duran przekonał admirała DZZ, że Stiukov działa zdradziecko i został upoważniony przez urażonego DuGalle do znalezienia i zabicia wiceadmirała. Duran i marine zaatakowali elitarną gwardię Stiukova, by stawić czoła wiceadmirałowi. Duran zastrzelił do Stiukova i aktywował samozniszczenie zakłócacza, by następnie zniknąć. Umierający Stiukov przekonał DuGalle, że zakłócacz był niezbędny do obrony przez Zergami oraz, że Duran był tak na prawdę zdrajcą, który był najpewniej zainfekowany. DZZ postanowił szybko wyłączyć samozniszczenie po ostrzeżeniu Stiukova. Zakażanie Duran uciekł by dołączyć do zergów. DZZ użył zakłócacza by znacząco osłabić zergów i by uzyskać drugą Nadświadomość na Char. Kiedy wydawało się, że DZZ wygra, Duran ukazał DuGalle Sarę Kerrigan. Po zawistnej wymianie zdań, Kerrigan i Duran wycofali się, gdy rój mutalistków krył ich ucieczkę przed siłami DZZ. Po przeniesieniu się ich do Tarsonis, Duran przerwał rozmowę Kerrigan z Raynorem, by Fenix poinformował ją, że sygnał zakłócacza psi dotarł również na Tarsonis i przerwał połączenie roju. Na pokładzie Hyperiona, orbitującego wokół Morii, Duran i Kerrigan zastanawiali się czy Raynor, Fenix i Mengsk podejrzewają ich o cokolwiek. Kerrigan stwierdziła, że muszą mieć pewne podejrzenia, ale wolą współpracować z nią, aniżeli z DZZ. Rój przeniósł się na Korhal i zaatakował, wraz z Rekietorami Raynora i tropicielami Fenixa, siły dyrektoriatu. Po tym jak główna baza DZZ została zniszczona, Kerrigan zdecydowała zdradzić jej sojuszników. Duran uważał, że powinna zaatakować, gdy jej sojusznicy będą regenerować siły i gdy nie będą się spodziewali ataku od nikogo. Plan się powiódł. Po zniszczeniu bazy Fenixa i Duke'a, powrócili na Tarsonis by odpocząć. Dwa dni później DZZ wypróbował kontrolę nad Nadświadomością wysyłając setki zergów na Tarsonis, by osłabić Kerrigan. Gdy zostały zaatakowane odleglejsze posterunki, Duran poinformował ją o sytuacji i zaczął przygotowywać jej siły. Siły Kerrigan zaczęły zabezpieczać tereny, kiedy Duran zauważył małe, chronione obozowisko dyrektoriatu z dużą ilością naukowców. Kerrigan postanowiła zlikwidować ich - współpracowali z DZZ w celu kontroli nad Nadświadomością, by zniewolić zergi. Następnie, Duran towarzyszył Kerrigan na Shakuras by porwać liderkę mrocznych templariuszy, Raszagal. Mimo wszystko, Kerrigan starała się ukryć jej zainteresowanie Raszagal. Duran poinformował Królową Ostrzy o pylonach, które tworzą sieć elektromagnetyczną chroniącą flotę przed manewrowaniem wroga. Duran zasugerował plan - pojmanie Raszagal podczas zamieszania, które odbędzie się podczas przeładowania ich sił obronnych. Przewidywana eksplozja miała być znaczącym ułatwieniem porwania Matriarchini. Kerrigan na ten plan przystała nazywając go "czystym, prostym i przebiegłym". Cerebrat miał kryć Durana kiedy ten miał ustawiać ładunki wybuchowe wokół pylonów. Niedługo potem Duran odkrył, że Raszagal została porwana, aby dać Zeratulowi, mrocznemu prałatowi, i jego współbraciom powód do zabicia nowej nadświadomości. Po tym wydarzeniu Duran poinformował Kerrigan, że wraz ze śmiercią Nadświadomości i jej cerebratów, wszystkie zergi w sektorze przeszły pod jej bezpośrednią kontrolę. Ponadto, resztki floty DZZ opuściły planetę (chociaż nie mieli pojęcia, ile jeszcze funkcjonujących okrętów nadal posiadają ziemianie), a zergi zakończyły przenoszenie pierwszych skupisk ula Kerrigan na Char Aleph. Jednak Zeratul i jego bracia byli w stanie ominąć ich obronę i odzyskać Raszagal. Przegrupowali grupkę przetrwałych na powierzchni Char protoskich wojowników i byli gotowi wezwać Shakuras w trzydzieści minut. Kerrigan zmobilizował wszystkie swoje szczepy i wysłała je na powierzchnię Char. W tym czasie, Duran zniknął. Wielu obawiało się jego prawdzie. Sarah Kerrigan była nieświadoma kim był dopiero przed Drugą Wojną Światową.7 Zeratul był podejrzliwy po osobistym spotkaniu z Duranem pod koniec Wojny Szczepów.5 Żaden z Żołnierzy Przywróceniowych Konfederacji mu nie uwierzył. Duran był aktywny pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny do końca Wojny Szczepów. Jako terranśki porucznik, dołączył do Armii Przywróceń Konfederacji, i współdowodził grupą do floty Ekspedycyjnej UED.9 Po doprowadzeniu do sabotażu wysiłku UED i zaatakowaniu Wice Admirała Aleksieja Stiukowa,10 wrócił jako zainfekowany terranin służąc Kerrigan.11 Porzucił zergi pod koniec Wojny Szczepów12 oraz przez ten czas stworzył hybrydy protosów i zergów na mrocznym księżycu.5 Ciekawostki * Samir Duran jako Emil Narud mówi z lekkim francuskim akcentem. Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Xel'Naga Kategoria:Hybrydy